Fool Tonto
by Yumi Rukawa
Summary: [Songfic] Pero no puedo evitarlo si no soy más que un tonto/ Siempre con el corazón puesto en ti…/ Hasta el día en que empieces a cambiar las reglas/ Seguiré persiguiendo las suelas de tus zapatos/ Ahh Tonto... [yaoi]


Nota de Autora: es mi primer songfic, sean buenos conmigo. Este fic me gustó bastante cuando lo terminé, porque era diferente a todo lo q hice hasta el momento... capaz porque no tiene nada de humor =P me encantan los fics así ^^Uu Dedicado a Raider-san. Ya te lo dije, también te lo iba a dedicar acá ^^ Fool  [_Tonto_] By Yumi Rukawa Fool

_Intérprete: Shakira_

_Letra y música: Shakira y Brendan Buckley_

_Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, IT planning y TOEI._

Fool 

Otro día de entrenamiento había terminado en Shohoku. Era una tarde gris afuera y el cielo se pintaba negro plomizo, amenazando con descargar su rabia sobre todo Kanagawa en cualquier momento.  El aire estaba denso y la humedad y el calor hacían que todo tuviera una sensación pegajosa ensima.

Rukawa salía del gimnasio con algo de prisa puesto que tenía que llegar a tiempo al parque donde había quedado en reunirse con una persona que debía ser muy importante para él… Se había duchado y cambiado a velocidad cuasi supersónica, sin tener tiempo siquiera para intercambiar insultos con su enemigo preferido; el número 10 pelirrojo de su equipo con el ego y la arrogancia más grandes que él jamás había conocido.

Salió maldiciendo a Hanamichi por hacerle perder tiempo, al clima por elegir tan pésimo día para empezar a llover y a su cita por haber elegido tan mal horario para encontrarse. Ese había sido más o menos el peor de los días de todo el año para Kaede Rukawa. Desde que se levantara en la mañana, tarde para variar porque su compañero de cuarto no lo había levantado y en cambio le había dejado un horrible café a medio hacer sobre la mesa que se tuvo que tragar _frío_, con un dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba ver y una sensación de soledad y vacío terrible en el pecho, todo, absolutamente todo le había salido al revez.

Quizá el encuentro que tendría esa tarde le levantaría un poco el ánimo, aunque él bien sabía que no podía seguir engañándose más a sí mismo por esa persona…

***

Llegó al parque milagrosamente a tiempo pero no había nadie cerca. Nadie, vacío, silencioso. Nadie. Lentamente se sentó en el banco blanco donde tantas otras veces antes había estado. Hacía un poco de frío y Kaede se abrazó a sí mismo para conservar su calor.

El cielo se fue tornando ligeramente más oscuro y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer lentamente hacia la tierra, volviendose más copiosas y violentas a su vez. El viento golpeaba furioso los árboles de la plaza y sacudía sus ramas con locura, convulsionando todas y cada una de sus hojas. 

Kaede seguía en su posición fetal en el mismo banco donde una vez se había dejado amar por la misma persona que lo había plantado esa tarde. La misma que no lo había levantado esa mañana y que hace ya un largo tiempo, poco a poco, con sus dulces palabras engañosas y sus sonrisas traicioneras le venía rompiendo cruelmente el corazón.

"No va a venir" se repitió a sí mismo, y se permitió llorar, fundiéndose en el llanto amargo de la tormenta…

****Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just…**

****Improvise, do something really clever**

****That'll make me hate your name forever**

                ***_Miénteme, dame un cachetazo, solo…_

_                ***Improvisa, haz algo ralmente inteligente_

_                ***Que me haga odiar tu nombre para siempre_

                Era ya de noche cuando llegó a su casa. Ambos llevavan ya año y pico viviendo juntos en el modesto tercer piso de un departamento viejo y polvoriento. Las luces estaban apagadas y el pasillo se sumía en una triste penumbra. Kaede estaba hecho una sopa. De pies a cabeza, no había un centímetro de él que no chorreara agua fría, tanto que desde la planta baja se podía ver el rastro mojado de sus zapatillas embarradas. El suave caer de su flequillo negro carbón sobre su piel pálida y el mar de sus ojos tapaba ligeramente sus párpados enrojecidos por el llanto insistente. No era la primera vez que volvía a casa mojado y sucio, con el mismo sentimiento de vacío en el pecho, solo, sintiendose estafado como la primera vez. Como si no se hubiera acostumbrado ya a esa vida de perro faldero.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se enamora de la persona equivocada…

"Eres patético, Kaede…" una voz decía dentro de su cabeza, "Patético…"

***

 Todavía llovía cuando Kaede se sentaba silencioso en el sofa y prendía la televisión. Intentó buscar en vano una distracción para su cabeza confundida pero nada podía sacarlo de su estado actual. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan idiota que con la sola, única y estúpida razón de estar enamorado arruinaba su vida de la peor forma posible: dejándola pasar por delante de sus ojos como si no le importara… porque desde hace ya varios meses él ya no vivía por él. Había dejado de ser el Kaede Rukawa que todos conocían, orgulloso y arrogante, lleno de energía… había perdido toda razón de ser y hasta el interés ferviente que había puesto hasta entonces en su única pasión: el básquet. Se había perdido en la bruma de lo único que creía que podía hacerlo feliz… la sonrisa complacida de su amante y el saber que podía contar con pasar otra noche más con él.

Él llegó entonces, mientras Kaede masajeaba su cabeza mojada con una toalla vieja con olor a encierro. Era muy de noche y afuera llovía torrencialmente, con rayos y relámpagos descargando su voltaje asesino sobre la frágil ciudad. La figura alta y atlética se materializó en la puerta, contrastante con la luz pálida del pasillo. Kaede no se volteó a verlo; se sabía de memoria todas y cada una de sus facciones, podía dibujar tan solo con su mente su cabello negro y picoso, probablemente mojado por la lluvia, sus brazos fuertes, largos, su cuerpo jóven y ansioso, sus atentos ojos azules y la media sonrisa carácterística que había aprendido a odiar de tanto amarla… tanto recorrerlo con sus propios ojos, con sus manos, con sus labios… tanto que dolía y ardía en lo profundo de su alma.

Entró entonces y cerró la puerta, tirando la llave descuidadamente sobre la mesa que había a un lado de la puerta. Así era Akira Sendoh.

Para variar, traía su sonrisa melosa ensima, pero no estaba mojádo, tan solo ligéramente húmedo. Entró a la casa tranquilo y se dirigió hacia donde Kaede se encontraba con sigilo, sin siquiera recordar que su joven amante lo había estado esperando varias horas en una plaza, solo; sin preocuparse porque ahora se encontrara mojado y dolido; sin respetar la lealtad que lo había hecho aguardar inamobible bajo la tormenta en aquel sucio banquito bajo un árbol...

Kaede pudo sentirlo cuando se acercó, y su cabeza le pidió a gritos que le hiciera saber cuanto le había dolido la espera, pero su corazón lo hizo callarse y sentirse aliviado que estuviera allí y no lo hubiera dejado. Lo oyó detenrse junto a él. Olía a perfume de mujer que no se molestó en ocultar. Una fragancia dulzona y agobiante que se impregnó en todo el ambiente…

"Hola, Kaede…", sonrió, "Qué te pasó? Estás mojado…"

****You might swear, you'd never touch a lady**

****Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe**

****Every day you find new ways to hurt me**

                ***_Capaz jures que nunca tocaste una chica_

_                ***Déjame decirte, no estás tan lejos de 'quizás'_

_                ***Cada día encuentras nuevas formas de hacerme daño_

                Fueron a parar a la habitación donde siempre terminaban. Siempre era lo mismo y Kaede no pudo evitar sentirse usado otra vez. Por qué? Por qué continuaba con este suplicio diario?, por qué no cortaba todo, mandaba todo al diablo y volvía a su vida? A su familia, a sus amigos… a todo lo que había dejado por él y por esa sensación agridulce que se había instalado permanente en su vida. Por qué…?

                Si sabía que vivía engañado. Sabía que Akira Sendoh se reía de él a sus espaldas y todo el amor que le profesaba por las noches se esfumaba con la mañana y la primera minifalda que se le cruzara por enfrente. No era nada más que un cuerpo sudoroso y un par de labios juguetones. Nada más que eso. Y sí que dolía.

                Era un idiota. Siempre lo había sido desde la primera vez que lo vió y terminó por dejarse seducir por los encantos del número 7 de Ryonan. Su antiguo rival y a quién se había entregado por completo, en alma y cuerpo. Quizá el amor haya sido mutuo entonces, cuando todo era un juego de seducciones y evitar que su relación se hiciera pública. En ese entonces se podía decir que era feliz. Había aprendido a amar y a sonreír… pero si amar era esto, ahora prefería morirse.

                Todos esos días se habían esfumado. El encanto del primer beso, la primera vez, las caricias cuidadosas que siempre le drigía, las miradas furtivas y la sensación de revoloteo en el estómago cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban por azar. Todo eso no era más que un recuerdo lejano y melancólico, obsoleto.

                De qué sirve pensar en el pasado cuando ahora no se tiene nada? Solo la sensación de vacío y soledad y el ardor en el pecho que convierte sus caricias en filosas agujas que raspan su piel suave y le rajan lentamente el cuerpo.

                Y a pesar de todo esto… hace ya dos años que conviven. Kaede vive para él a pesar de todo. No cambia, no se queja, no refuta, no exige… 

                "Patético…"

****All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure**

****With my tears, you'd make a sea a desert**

****Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you**

                ***Todo este dolor empieza a sentirse como placer 

_                ***Con mis lágrimas harías de una océano un desierto_

_                ***Pon sal en mis heridas y seguiré agradeciendotelo_

Una nueva mañana asoma por entre las ventanas sucias y las cortinas apolilladas. Un nuevo día brillante y hermoso que no habla del vacío asfixiante que se respira dentro del tercer piso de un edificio de Kanagawa. Kaede se despierta después de una noche agitada como tantas otras con lágrimas que paradójicamente ahogan el mar de sus ojos. Nuevamente se encuentra solo y desnudo entre las sábanas amarillentas. Solo y en silencio. Estira una mano esperando encontrar el cuerpo sudoroso de su amante a su lado pero hace tiempo aprendió que el nunca va a estar ahí. En vano sigue palpando el colchón vencido por el tiempo y el amor salvaje. O la pasión salvaje de dos amantes que se desgarran sin compasión.

Pensó un rato. En nada y en muchas cosas a la vez. Pensó que quizá ya estaba cansado de ser siempre el que esperaba deseoso en el banco de plaza y se quedaba despierto hasta tarde tan solo para asegurarse que él volvería a casa. Pensó que quizá ya estaba cansado de las mentiras y las falsas sonrisas, de las declaraciones de amor ficticias y las tardes angustiantes frente al televisor preguntándose si alguna vez con su actitud sumisa e idiota lograría hacerlo ver que aún sentía por él lo que había sentido el día que cruzaron su primera mirada cómplice. Pensó en dejarlo, en volver a lo que había renunciado hace tanto tiempo atrás, disculparse con sus padres y su equipo por haberse portado de forma tan idiota y apresurada, por haber querido cortar todo por… por nada. Pensó en desaparecer de su vida… probablemente él ni cuenta se daría, quizá hasta le estaba haciendo un favor… él ya no tendría a quién engañar y podría seguir con sus jueguitos enfermizos tranquilo, sin la necesidad de lastimar a nadie…

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Kaede, fría y cristalina, mientras el dulce trinar de las aves llenaba el ambiente tras su ventana polvorienta. Cerró los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro resignado. Siempre era así, no había nada de esa mañana, de ese día y de esa noche que no le recordaran al exacto día anterior. Decidió levantarse.

Agradeció que fuera sábado y que no tenía que asistir a la escuela ese día. Ya no podía soportar otro día de explicaciones sin sentido sobre átomos, ángulos, ácidos y cosas sobre las cuales no tenía interés alguno. Tras completar la misma rutina que practicaba religiosamente todas las mañanas (que incluían el aseo diario) se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró una nota doblada sobre la mesa.

Con dedos temblorosos la tomó y empezó a leer…

'Kaede:

Tuve que salir más temprano al trabajo, parece que hay algunos problemas con la administradora, no te enfades, tú sabes como es esto del trabajo… lo siento. No me esperes, hoy termino tarde. Tendremos que cancelar la salida de esta tarde. Lo siento, de verdad. Me dio pena levantarrte porque te veías tan dulce durmiendo asi… hehe. Te dejé algo de comida en la heladera, solo tienes que calentarla. Debo irme, cuídate! Te quiero. AKIRA!'

Los labios de Kaede sonrienron suave e impulsivamente, aunque dentro suyo su cabeza no hacía más que maldecir. Qué cosa rara es esto del amor. Una persona puede sentir muchas cosas dentro suyo al mismo tiempo y por mucho que la lógica sepa lo mal que le hace a uno, nunca le puede ganar al corazón.

Cerró la carta y suspiró nuevamente. Tenía una día largo y pesado por venir, pero no le importaba. Esa carta había desvanecido todos esos pensamientos matutinos que siempre lo acechaban cuando solo. El dolor seguía pero… no puedo evitarse sonreír otra vez.

                --_No puedo dejarlo. Porque lo amo.--_

****But I can't help it if I'm just a fool**

****Always having my heart set on you**

****Till the time you start changing the rules**

****I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes**

****Ahh, fool**

                ***_Pero no puedo evitarlo si no soy más que un tonto_

_                ***Siempre con el corazón puesto en ti…_

_***Hasta el tiempo en que empieces a cambiar las reglas_

_***Seguiré persiguiendo las suelas de tus zapatos_

***Ahh, tonto 

"Eres patético… Kaede."

~Fin~

 Comentarios: yumi_rukawa@hotmail.com  **no flames, please....


End file.
